Armonia Institute
Consensu Omnium Relinquere.' '' The Armonia Institute is the High School branch of the Armonia School Facility. It was originally founded after an [[First Age|'''Apocalyptic Event]] was prevented by the [[Armonia Founders|'Five Founders']]. __TOC__ History Many centuries ago there was a war that ran through the five regions of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova. Each of the regions believed to be the supreme one and the mixing and mingling of pokemon that didn't come from the same region was frowned upon and punished by their laws. The rest of the regions decided not to intervene and mind their own business as they were (at the moment) too small to join a war. World turned so chaotic the gods 'decided to put an end to the world for it to start anew and an Apocalyptic event began. The three enraged gods descended from the heavens, determined to destroy it all. But once Judgement was about to fall upon a small village a 'froslass girl 'stood between the attack and the rest of the population. Touched by her selflessness four other mon joined her into stopping the attack to prove the gods the world was still worth saving. After the attack was successfully stopped, the gods decided the mon that proved themselves were to build a facility where they should teach the young the values they so firmly stood up to. They also gave each of them an 'artifact 'to keep safe as they were the key of world's balance, as well as some sort of custody over the world's 'heart 'at the time found in the form of 'Leela. Chapter One Chapter One '''ran from May 2012-June 2015. Back in 2012 the Institute was still the only facility in Faraway Island, five Houses were available upon sorting and school activities seemed 'normal' with the usual visits from Legends as well as praks played by Leela every now and then. In September 2013 the 'Rosalind House '''was added and in September 2014 the 'college facility was implemented. During 2012-2014 some special NPCs were introduced as friends/allies and turned into recurring characters. It wasn't until April 2015 that the heavy plot lore events were introduced, starting with Amity's and finishing with Rosalind's in May 2016. After the Rosalind event the''' Jewel of Life' was damaged, sending Leela into a deep slumber from which she could not wake. A second Apocalyptic event was triggered and the students were separated into islands corresponding to their Houses where certain tasks had to be completed to prove themselves and gain an audience with the gods. Once all trials were finished and they were all upon the gods the event was, once again, prevented. However there was still the matter of Leela's fate and the students and staff alike decided it was best to let her finally rest among her friends by freeing the Jewel from' Rosalind's Lotus and shattering completely, setting her spirit free. With Leela's departure Faraway Island no longer had it's heart and started dissintegrating. Students and staff were sent back home through the 'portals '''while a new egg was created, before flying up into the unown. Faraway Island Locations Faraway Island was a heart shaped island found way south of Hoenn, it was a mostly tropical island with a wide plain covering most of it. A forest could be found further into the island and it morphed into a tropical forest better known as 'Mew's Forest. There was a big beach on the east side where the island connected to Mirage Island and a secluded one past Mew's Forest. Popular locations included: *Benvenuto Ports *The High School castle *The Pit *The Burnt Patch *Battle Isle *Sawsbucks' Isle *The Airport *The Pools *Hot Springs *Pirate Isle *The Vortex/Selva's fallen castle *The lake *Moonstone Club *The cliff Houses For articles about Houses, see Category:Houses There were six houses to sort students in the Institute, all of them having common rooms + dorm rooms found within the castle in different locations. All students were allowed to access any House as long as someone pertaining to it invited them. Students used to have a key to open the common room door they had to carry at all times. Each house represented a Region as well as a theme. They had two colors to represent them and their mascot was the species of their founder: *'Tesla': Kanto region | Technology and innovation | Yellow and Light Gray | Jolteon. *'Cordelia': Johto region | Tradition | Green and Black | Xatu. *'Selva': Hoenn region | Nature and instinct | Red and Blue | Milotic. *'Fable': Sinnoh region | Myth and legend | Pink and White | Froslass. *'Amity': Unova region | Balance | Orange and Moss Green | Shiny Haxorus. *'Rosalind': Kalos region | Beauty | Coral and Dark Gray | Aromatisse. Students were sorted into this houses after an audience with Leela, who placed her hands on theirs and revealed which qualities were the strongest or had to be worked upon the most. The House's mascot appeared as a light figure before them, indicating where the student belonged now. Upon sorting the students received a varsity jacket with the House mascot as a motiff. Stryker's Kidnapping In May 2016 a giant gold hoop was seen on the sky one day before a giant hand appeared, grabbing the castle and ripping it off the ground. The whole school was then taken through the hoop into another dimension by '''Stryker '''as he looked for the Jewel of Life. The castle was heavily damaged, all electricity went out and the water pipes were broken. However the building still stood while in Stryker's throne room, resting on a table and students/staff could still venture in to get supplies and important objects from it. A dangerous task not only because of it's loaction but because of the constant falling rocks from the construction trapping those who weren't careful enough. After a few incidents with the Hoopa he decided to punish his "visitors" for their behavior by crushing the Founders' Statue, then decided to crush the castle itself. Destruction of Faraway Island Once everyone returned from Stryker's dimension the Apocalyptic event took place in which Faraway Island got torn into six different pieces, one per House, to complete the trials. Upon completition the pieces were brought together once more. Nevertheless the island's heart stopped beating once Leela's soul was freed and the remains of the island sank into the ocean once everyone left. Chapter 2